Wireless communications have become increasingly prominent for sending and receiving information. For example, individuals may utilize a wireless communication device for voice communications, research, entertainment, or for conducting critical business transactions over a data network. Use of these services requires access to wireless voice and data networks.
Many wireless communication devices now include software applications, or “apps,” that operate within the device to perform any number of tasks. These software applications may be built in, provided by a service provider, or provided by a third party. Unfortunately, these applications often utilize the limited resources available to the wireless communication device by operating in the device unbeknownst to a user. Thus, the user of the wireless communication device is unaware of the degree and frequency to which various applications utilize data.
Overview
A wireless communication device communicates with a data network in response to data access operations generated by a plurality of applications operating within the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device displays a plurality of framed icons based on icons individually associated with each of the applications and monitors the applications to determine a frequency and data throughput for the data access operations on a per-application basis. The wireless communication device processes the frequency to select numeric indicators on a per-application basis, processes the data throughput to select frame colors on a per-application basis, and directs the wireless communication device to display the framed icons with the selected frame colors and with bubbles having the numeric indicators.